Joburg
This is a permanent bonus district in South Africa Overview is a permanent bonus district in South Africa. It works in a similar way to the Bonus Jobs of London but with a few changes. The bonus district will unlock randomly while doing regular jobs in any district of South Africa, however you must meet least one of the individual job unlock requirements (see below) before it will appear for the first time. You may unlock the bonus district up to 5 times per day and once unlocked you have a time limit of 15 minutes in which to do jobs. Each job in the bonus district requires different levels of regular district mastery to unlock (as noted in the individual job info below) and once the district is open you may work on any of the unlocked jobs. Unlike regular districts and secret districts you do not need to complete all jobs on one mastery level before moving on to the next mastery level. Each job can be individually mastered from Bronze to Ruby. Each and every job in requires consumables available from the corresponding South Africa district required to unlock it. Items Needed |} Job Tier Mastery There is no Mastery Reward for the bonus district. Jobs Energy requirements and Experience/Currency payouts in vary depending on player level. See main article on the South Africa page for detailed information on how this works. The values on this page for jobs 1 to 8 represent those of the 2500-4999 level bracket, and jobs 9 to 18 represent those of the 5000-6999 level bracket. Right now, I'm invisible to the world and I'd like to keep it that way. Water leaves no trail. * You must have Bronze level mastery of Cape Town to unlock this job. Diamonds are a girl's best friend, especially when you're willing to throw them under the bus for something greater. * You must have Silver level mastery of Cape Town to unlock this job. ---- Building an army is fun! I just put the best up against each other and pick the few who survive. * You must have Bronze level mastery of The Limpopo River to unlock this job. The beauty of demand and supply—you get to dangle a bone in front of the dogs and they'll do anything for a treat. * You must have Silver level mastery of The Limpopo River to unlock this job. ---- I do like getting my hands dirty, but having blood on someone else's hands make for an even better story. * You must have Bronze level mastery of Bloemfontein to unlock this job. He should be thankful his death was quick. He barely suffered. Unlike a lot of people I know, who soon will. * You must have Gold level mastery of Bloemfontein to unlock this job. ---- I need a specialist and I never go for the stereo type guy. * You must have Bronze level mastery of Kimberley to unlock this job. This is what they're slinging on the streets. With on big difference - our product is 99% pure. * You must have Silver level mastery of Kimberley to unlock this job. ---- What goes around comes around. You bury, I bury! * You must have Bronze level mastery of Durban to unlock this job. He was so close, yet so far. Where do I sign? * You must have Silver level mastery of Durban to unlock this job. ---- He thinks he’s competition. He’s just an interference, and I don’t like any glitches. * You must have Bronze level mastery of Mthatha to unlock this job. They’d pay anything to get out of their misery! And I get to put the price on their escape. * You must have Silver level mastery of Mthatha to unlock this job. ---- A little give and take. That's my motto, especially when there's more to take. * You must have Bronze level mastery of Mafikeng to unlock this job. If you want to take someone down, you've gotta make sure the fall is hard. * You must have Silver level mastery of Mafikeng to unlock this job. ---- It's easy to turn the tide when you have the inside scoop. * You must have Bronze level mastery of Nelspruit to unlock this job. Dominoes. And I've set them all up so perfectly. * You must have Silver level mastery of Nelspruit to unlock this job. ---- I love a puppet show, especially when the strings seem invisible. * You must have Silver level mastery of Springbok to unlock this job. I intend to keep my word about making false promises. * You must have Gold level mastery of Springbok to unlock this job. ---- Knowledge is power. And I'd rather be the only one in power. * You must have Bronze level mastery of De Aar to unlock this job. Efficient and effective. There's no better way to operate. * You must have Silver level mastery of De Aar to unlock this job. Related Articles Related articles, guides, further reading and information sources. Gallery Joburg-WhatsThis.png